Remote center compliance devices such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,098,001, 4,155,169 and 4,337,579, and especially well suited for assembly and fabrication tasks. In high tolerance, clean room and vacuum chamber applications, such as used in gyroscope assembly, the parts to be assembled are very delicate and can tolerate only the slightest of forces in assembly. In this environment, force sensors are used with the remote center compliance device in order to monitor the force applied to the parts. In addition, there is required a tool holder for holding a number of different tools so that all the different assembly operations can be accomplished using the same device, without removing it from the clean room or vacuum environment, by simply changing the tools. However, in such environments the space is limited and the stacking of a tool holder on a remote center compliance device, which is in turn mounted on a force sensor, is unworkable. In addition, the weight of three components is substantial and necessitates a stronger assembly machine capable of applying greater forces, which is inconsistent with the need for very low force operations required for the assembly of the delicate parts.